Valentine's Day
by jessica17
Summary: Jessica was sure she's going to spend this Valentine's Day alone just like always. But there was suprise waiting for her. one-shot


Jessica woke up at seven that morning just like every other. She smiled when she remembered that today was Valentine's Day. She never had a boyfriend with who she would spend this holiday, but she didn't mind it very much. She would usually spend it with Toby, Nick and Lucas just like every other day.

Half of hour later she was walking toward school where the guys were waiting for her.

"Hey Jess! Happy Valentine's Day!" They greeted her. She smiled.

"Hey guys! You too!" she greeted back. When they got in school, Jessica was about to go in classroom when Gina stopped her.

"Oh, hey Gina! Happy Valentine's Day" Jessica said with smile.

"You too. Come let's go to your locker." Gina said pulling her best friend with her.

"But I have everything I need for next two classes." Jessica said.

"It doesn't matter! Let's go!" her friend screamed.

"But Gina I-"

"Just go open your locker Jess!" Gina yelled.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Blonde said opening her locker. What she saw in it was incredible. In middle of her locker was one red rose with a note that said ' _One red rose is_ _for love I felt toward you since the moment I meet_ _you_.'

"Oh my Gosh!" Jessica gasped. 'But who could do this?" she asked herself. Then she turned around and looked at Gina.

"Gina, who did this? I know you know so don't tell me you don't." she asked. Gina just smiled innocently.

"Sorry Jess, but my lips are zipped. I'm sworn on secrecy." She answered and with her hand locked her mouth and throw invisible key away. Jessica knew Gina won't tell her anything so she stopped asking. Bell rang and they went different ways. Jessica had history but she couldn't make herself pay attention because her mind was wondering about her mysterious Valentine.

"You okay Jess?" guys asked her after class. She nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" she answered.

"Well you seem little bit distracted. Are you sure you're okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She answered. At the lunch she still was thinking about guy.

"Jess can I take your math notes? I didn't write everything." Toby asked her.

"Sure. It's in my bag." She said.

"Thanks." Rest of her day was pretty much the same. When she got home from school she decided to do her homework. She and the boys are going to go at cinema to watch a movie so she knew she won't have a time for homework later. But when she opened her bag she saw little box inside. She opened box and saw gorgeous heart-shaped silver locket.

"Oh my God!" she couldn't believe. She then found another message that said ' _My love_ _for you forever will be just like water in the sea_.' She smiled when she read it.

"But who is this guy?" she asked herself. She read message again. And then it hit her. He was only the one who opened her bag. And only one who would write message with a sea. She took locket and a message and run out of the house, running toward Toby and Nick's house. When she got there she found him in the garden by the pool.

"Oh hey Jess. What're you doing here?" Toby asked.

"It was you, wasn't it? You're the one who left the rose in my locker and locket in my bag. It was you who left me notes. You're my mysterious Valentine." She said.

"Yeah. It was me. I bet you're not that happy now that you know it was me all along." He answered sadly. She looked confused.

"What makes you think like that?" she asked.

"You always wanted prince on a white horse. I'm everything but that. I love you. A lot. But you couldn't possibly love someone like me except as a friend." He confessed.

"Well, you don't have idea how wrong you are." She said before going up to him and kissing him. She knew she surprised him but she was happy when he kissed her back. When the air was needed they pulled back.

"I love you too. You're my prince on a white horse. I wouldn't want anybody else. Only you. My love for you forever will be just like water in the sea." She confessed. He smiled and her heart started beating. She gave him locket and he put it around her neck, the two of them sat in garden and hugged each other.

"Toby?" she called his name.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Valentine's day. I love you." she said.

"I love you too." He said and they watched sunset together.

 **This is just little one-shot I wrote for Valentine's Day. I hope you like it. Review and tell me. Happy Valentine's Day to everyone. :)**


End file.
